


You've got mail

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of festive fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got mail

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
>  This is a teeny, tiny ficlet that I included with my virtual holiday gifts this year & one of my lovely friends *waves at [](http://tarlanx.livejournal.com/profile)[**tarlanx**](http://tarlanx.livejournal.com/)* suggested that I share it with everyone else. So here it is - just a snippet of the boys being festive. ♥

  
“Hey, Rodney.Whatcha doin’?”

 

“You mean apart from saving the galaxy on a regular basis?”

  
“—“

  
“Yes, yes, Colonel Flinty Eyes.Consider me suitably intimidated. 

  
“Rod-ney…”

  
“Alright!I’m just finishing the last of my virtual holiday cards to make the weekly data transmission back to Earth. 

  
“Oh, cool.Have you put my name on, too?”

  
“—“

  
“—“

  
“Oh, come on!How come my stare of doom doesn’t work?What?Stop sniggering, Colonel!I have an incredible stare of doom – underlings have been known to flee at the very thought of my stare.”

  
“—?”

  
“Oh, well…whatever…Anyway, that’s not important and to answer your original question: yes, of course I’ve added your name.That’s what people do when they’re dating, um, seeing, um… well, you know.What?What are you smiling for?”

  
“No reason, buddy.No reason at all…. So, you about done ‘cus I’ve got a screener copy of The Hobbit and a bowl of popcorn with our names on it – hey, wait up, Rodney!Rodney!”

  
  


  



End file.
